


Dance 'til You Drop

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Ramona loses a bet which puts Jackson Fuller and Bobby Popko under the orders of one Chad Brad Bradley.
Relationships: Bobby Popko/Chad Brad Bradley, Jackson Fuller/Bobby Popko, Jackson Fuller/Chad Brad Bradley, Jackson Fuller/Ramona Gibbler
Kudos: 5





	Dance 'til You Drop

“Ramona! Tell me you just didn’t say what I think I heard…”

“Jackson! You heard me.” Ramona responded, pushing out her bottom lip. “Come on Jacks… do this for me.”

“Why! And what do you mean by I have to ‘do whatever he wants, if I lose’? Ramona… I am not a prize that you can hand out to people!” Jackson growled. “Why not offer that from you?”

The half-latina girl snorted, rolling her brown eyes. Putting a hand to her hip, she gave a stern look Jackson would expect from his mother after doing something wrong. Not his ‘sister’ after she came out with something as bold as that out of nowhere. Like she should have to offer herself up for anything, when she had this doofus to offer up.

“Do I look like a piece of meat to be passed around to you?” She snapped in a cold voice, “That’s so sexist of you thinking I should offer myself up because I’m a girl! And come on it’s just for a day to be a slave to Chad Brad Bradley!”

“Well how about this… NO! I’m not doing it. You want to bet him, be a maid or slut to him yourself.”

“How about this, Jackson?” Ramona sneered. She pushes a finger into the boy’s bony chest, forcing Jacksont to stop back. “I already made the deal. It’s all he would accept as a prize if I lost. I tried telling him that neither of you will listen to me but it’s Chad. Getting that asshole to listen is like talking to a break wall,”

“Well I don’t care. Back out of it.” Jackson hissed. “You can’t just use me! And if you make me, I’ll tell Max you’re the one stealing his money!”

Ramona rolled her eyes at the boy. Knowing that Max’s money was in Jackson’s pocket right at that second.

“And I’ll tell your mom, you have been using it to buy condoms for your boyfriends and alcohol…” Jackson stepped up to her, a smug look on his face. “What did Popko think of all this, huh? He gets on his knees for Chad already or tells you no as well? We’re not being slaves-”

“Oh, he’s ALL for it! He’s already accepted! Der!” Ramona lied. Hoping that lying out of her ass about Jackson’s best friend would convince the boy to do what she wanted.

Jackson folded his arms over his chest, not believing it for one second that his best friend had just agreed to a day of servicing Chad Brad Bradley in any way shape or form. But he had to suck it up and accept this might be how he was going to spend a day, since everyone knew that airheaded dancer was too arrogant to listen to reason. Looking away, the teenager muttered something under his breath. Then turned back to Ramona.

She was grinning from ear-to-ear, teasing the boy with that smug expression of hers. Jackson hated how she made that face like she had just won without him even agreeing to anything. But they were both trapped like rats in this little deal, especially now since Popko had apparently agreed and if he didn’t, he feared a certain dancer’s fist was coming his way soon enough. Jackson might be on the football team but he’s still just the dork who can only kick a ball.

“I hate you…” Jackson growled, the look continuing. “But… I’ll do this ON the condition that you get on your knees right now and open your mouth.” 

“W-Wh-WHAT!?” Ramona questioned, gulping as she looked down.

Jackson added, a bulge growing in his jeans. “Talk back and deal’s off…”

“Jackson! W-”

Jackson shrugged and cupped himself. “On your knees, now. Or else you find some other boy.”

Ramona sighed.

She knew that she needed Jackson to do this for her or she might have to do something with Chad, and that was never going to happen. This with another sigh and deep breath, the girl knelt down in front of the same aged boy, she now saw as a brother. Long gone are the childish dreams of marrying Jackson and becoming a Fuller for her mother. Now that she knew him, the feelings were long gone.

Jackson grinned. “Good choice.” 

Unzipping his pants and pulling the flap open, before lowering the waistband of his underwear, the teenage boy let his cock slap down against her olive-tan cheek. His pale shaft throbbing. Already fully erect and just waiting on her mouth to wrap around its thin girth for a little well earned worshipping.

Ramona, despite her reputation, hadn’t actually seen many boys like this. “Holy… Jackson! How long is this thing?”

“It’s just a bit under six inches, jeez…” Jackson wanted to slap himself. He could have told Ramona it was any length and he chose to go with the real one. “Now open your mouth! I’m horny!”

“S-Shut up… If I'm going to do this… let me do it at my own pace.” Ramona blushed, as she reached out and for the first time outside of her dreams, wrapped her hand around Jackson Fuller’s cock. Surprised by its warmth, she tightly squeezed the odd member. Exploring it in full detail, looking over its curves and colour with avid curiosity to why it was thinner than those she had seen. “Are most cocks this thin?”

“Shut up yourself!”

Ramona asked one last question, another that blurted out before she could stop herself. “Is Max like this?”

Raising his eyebrow, Jackson reached down and wrapped his hand around the length of his cock, slapping it to her cheek. “I don’t know!”

“Oh… thought boys did that kind of stuff together.” Ramona shrugged as she parted her lips and allowed the mushroom head to enter her mouth.

Jackson moaned softly at the first mouth on his cock. “Oh fuck!”

Pulling off quickly, Ramona protested. “We are NOT doing that…”

“Just suck my dick,” He groaned, running fingers through Ramona’s hair. “Now!”

Muttering, Ramona once again took Jackson’s cock into her mouth with a groan and a sigh. Slowly getting used to giving her first proper blowjob. One that Jackson kept dreaming back to that night as his mind let Chad Brad Bradley fade to the back of his head. Mostly forgetting about the boy already, just because of Ramona’s warm mouth around the length of his cock. Too bad she didnt swallow his cum or let them go further. Apparently, he hadn’t classified that the swallowing of his disgusting body fluids wasn’t part of the agreement. Leaving him to nut on the floor in sexual frustration.

He thought about getting revenge on her by telling Max and Popko that Ramona was offering them.

Of course he woke up and instantly was reminded by Ramona about that day by a little note on his dresser telling him to pick out some good underwear. Jackson scrunched that up and tossed it. Muttering internally that she would be paying him back for this, with numerous uses of that inexperienced warm mouth.

He thought about Chad the whole day, through classes and pop quizzes and a rather quiet lunch with Popko sitting opposite him. Neither speaking but both knowing what was to come in exactly three minutes. 

The dance battle would begin.

“Ready to be my slave boys?” Chad purred, winking towards them.

“Fu-fuck you, Chad…” Jackson muttered, staring at the dancing jock making his way to Ramona’s table. Hating that he thought Chad looked good in that simple white tee and black sweatpants that showed off his muscular arms and swinging cock.

Trying to keep in good spirits, Popko tried teasing Jackson. “You so wish you could fuck him…”

“Dude… place and time!” Jackson groaned.

Popko smirked and muttered under his breath. “You didn’t deny…”

Both teenage boys were on the edge of their seats as they watched their, well, their Ramona step up to Chad and start off their dance battle. She already looked uncertain at his firm, unwavering expression of smug confidence. When she paused to put on something for them to dance to, Chad cast a glance back to the two and shot a smirk. Even when they looked away quickly, his attention didn’t waver or stray from the boys, paying very little attention to his actual competition. 

Ramona wasn’t worth it. This was an easy victory.

What they didn’t realise was the dancer was imagining what he was going to do to them once Ramona undoubtedly screwed up her routine. His eyes were on Jackson first, imagining what he could do with the loud mouth’s soft, luscious lips. But quickly Chad noticed how Popko’s toned ass stuck out a little, his tight black jeans hiding something delicious and oh-so fuckable inside. As if his smirk over the two wasn’t already wide enough, from the corner of his eye Chad saw the moment Ramona started dancing she slipped on the chair she was trying to jump from.

Jackson saw this too and his heart sank. He should have known better than to put trust in Ramona, but was at least glad he got a blowjob out of all this and he was going to make her keep giving them, as pay for this.

Popko was full of false hope that Ramona could still pull through and beat the obnoxious dancer, saving his ass and Jackson’s from what was undoubtedly a large cock. By the way he saw it swing in Chad’s pants, Popko knew the dancer had some decent size tucked away in his pants. A fact that made him gulp.

What was worse for the cocky boy, was that he found himself wanting.

Brushing a stand of his dark hair aside, Popko watched on with a dry mouth. Struggling to swallow as Ramona screwed up overly complicated dance moves, before she collapsed back onto a chair. Looking even more uncertain of her skill and hating that she had just lost to Chad.

Even if she wasn’t losing anything.

Chad, however, was intricate in each step. Never missing his mark and putting on a good show for the entire school. All but three were screaming for more, with only Ramona, Jackson and Popko not joining the excitement. Instead, two of them were gulping.

Ignoring the cries of joy around him, Chad cut a path through the crowd to their table. Wearing an evil grin, he purred to the boy after sitting next to Popko. “You boys. My house. Tomorrow morning. Don’t be late.”

“What happens if we are?” Popko questioned, curious.

“Do you really want to know?” 

Chad didn’t wait for an answer, simply walking away.

Grumbling, Popko turned back to Jackson. “That guys an ass… through you seem to want his ass.”

“Why do you keep saying that, Popko!?” Jackson snapped, pushing his lunch away, “I’ve lost my appetite…”

“You’re gay right? I’ve seen you beginning to hang out with that Miller boy…” Popko pushed. “So figured you would like some gay ass, like Chad’s!”

Jackson rolls his eyes at the leather-loving boy. Though he appreciated that Popko had grown up, cut his ridiculously long hair and stopped wearing that hat, he didn’t like that the new Popko just instantly assumed one thing and kept it as fact. Not to mention his dangling earring, that was just annoying in its own right. And how he was always with his new girlfriend being lovey dovey. Not that Jackson could blame him, if he had a girlfriend that hot, he would be all over her too.

No wonder Jackson moved onto the Miller boy. 

“I’m NOT gay. Just because Robbie is, doesn’t mean anything. Besides, he has a boyfriend,”

Little did they know Robbie was trying to get Jackson in a little less, albeit not for just himself. Though he would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to Jackson’s naked dorky body. Jackson looked over to where Chad was leaving the cafeteria, glaring at the short-haired hunk’s cocky grin. 

“Ugh, how much can he do to us in one day?”

“He could worship my dick, then take your ass for hours?” Popko smirked, before groaning. “But yeah… seriously, I hope not much…”

The answer to their question was a lot. 

After arriving at Chad’s house rather early the next morning, luckily a Saturday, so they weren’t skipping school for their day of slavery and giving them longer, Jackson met up with Popko at the front door so they could both groan about how sucky the day was going to be. Especially since they both arrived ten minutes late. Chad had given them the wrong address on purpose to get them there late, already betraying how bad this would go for them. At least the Fuller boy didn’t have to worry about his mother, since Jackson wouldn’t have to escape for dinner and could sleepover. 

Eventually they swallowed their pride and stepped up to the front door, ready to face their punishment for Ramona losing. The boys found the door unlocked and ready for them.

The boys would later find out that Chad’s parents were away on business for the weekend, giving the dancer complete reign of the house.

Chad didn’t open the door for them, so when the two walked in he was lounging back on the couch without a shirt on. Putting on display his lean, muscular chest and his toned six-pack to the drooling teenagers. His body was thin with amazingly curved hips that guided down to a thick V cut into his waist further leading into his bulging sweatpants. Popko and Jackson’s eyes glided up and down his body because of those curves, trying not to look too closely at his dick or incredible six-pack. The muscle was cut like stone, making them both a little intimidated even if Popko’s chest was similar. 

Chad was already rubbing his cock slowly, palming over the rock hard length trapped in his black pants. Grinning evilly at the pair as their eyes moved to his hand, following it along the length of his cock.

“W-What the heck, Chad!” Jackson protested, blushing. While he had assumed that this would be leading into something like this, he didn’t think it would begin this quickly. The teen muttered to himself as he stared, that Ramona might need to pay with far more than just sloppy blow jobs for this.

“Shut up,” Chad said firmly, looking past Jackson. “Close the door.”

“Kenz should have danced against you…” Popko grumbled to himself, wondering how Ramona was able to bet HIM as a prize. Not even his own girlfriend would do that. He was beginning to realise why he and Ramona just didn’t click as a couple, if the girl just used him as a sex prize so easily.

Closing the door, Jackson muttered under his breath.

“Good slaves… Since your friend lost, you dumbasses are going to do whatever I say for the entire day; If you talk back I’ll punish you fags. The day’s already started boys, so why aren’t you both on your knees worshipping my dick?” Chad asked in a tormenting tone, grabbing his cock by the base. His dominant smirk was enough to make Jackson swallow hard, then watch stunned as his friend slowly made his way over to the couch. Chad’s grin broadened as Popko kneeled in front of him but didn’t touch. “Well this fag learns fast! Guess the other one’s gotta be taught some manners!”

“A-And you were calling me gay!” Jackson hissed to Popko, as he watched his best friend getting closer to Chad’s shocking sized cock.

Popko shrugged, having already given up. “Dude, it’s listen or get punished… I think I'd rather go along with this than have some jerk spank my ass,”

“So has nothing to do with that Sage guy you keep complaining about?” Jackson teased, as he moved a little closer.

“I didn’t tell you fags to talk, I told you to get on your knees. You’re already late so shut the fuck up!” Chad growled at them. 

He sat up on the couch and lightly stroked the base of his throbbing member, waiting until Jackson got over there so he could reveal the full size to his slaves. Since the Fuller boy was wasting his cocksucking time, Chad added something that made him freeze. His voice was a low hiss, dripping a lustful venom. “For being a brat, I'll use you first, got that? Your friend can watch me fuck your mouth and ass, maybe have a turn himself.”

“Ew!” Jackson groaned, the thought of Bobby Popko’s cock inside of him not exactly a turn on. He saw how the boy lived and it made Max’s complaints about him seem childish.

Chad was just grinning wider and wider, “Talking back again just means I’m not going to let you breathe…”

“You’re an ass…” Jackson grumped, while lowering himself down.

“I’ll be filling yours with so much cum you’ll get pregnant,” Growled the dancer as he took a good grip on Jackson’s short hair, tugging the boy. Examining the boy’s face, how his eyes clenched shut when he winces and bites his lip hard enough to make the skin turn white. 

Rather than waste more time in making Jackson do anything, Chad hooked a thumb into his tights and began to lower them down along the tanned length of his cock. Slowly revealing centimeter by centimeter of throbbing, monstrously thick cock to the two boys kneeling before him. A size that made them both gulp and wonder aloud through long groans how on hell or earth they were ever supposed to fit that down their throats. Even for a pair of big mouths like Jackson and Popko, it was a daunting task. 

Lowering the black hem down under his cock and tucking it underneath his heavy, smooth sac, Chad allowed a moment for them to relish the sight of his dick. Pinned against his waist, throbbing intimidatingly was a cock that looked like it could eat their dicks. It must have been close to eight or so inches, maybe a little less. But neither could tell.

“See Fuller? It’s not that hard to listen.” Chad growled, tightening his fist full of Jackson’s hair and tugging. “I’m going to make good use of your faggot ass and mouth… I might even let the wannabe there have a turn. He’s fucking leaking already.”

Seeing as Jackson was busy gritting his teeth and wincing, Popko just had to ask. “Um- How BIG is that thing! Fuck, man…”

“I’ll let your friend tell you,” Roughly wiping his cock’s tip along Jackson’s unwilling lips, the dancer growled. He didn’t like that Jackson wasn’t opening up for his dick yet, so against his better judgement loosened the rough grip and moved his cock aside. Jackson stopped wincing, but now there was a heavy, solid piece of meat slapping his cheek. Smearing a bead of precum into his skin. Revoltingly sticky. “He’s going to measure me with his throat, then you will. Whoever gets it closest might be allowed to walk when I’m done,”

‘Ramona is going to pay for this…’ Jackson hissed under his breath.

Cockslapping the younger boy with a grin, Chad enjoyed how Jackson tried to lean away from him. “Mouth open and tongue out… What are you doing slut? I was talking to this fag, not you!” He addressed Popko, who did follow those orders. “Well I guess since you are a needy, little slut. You can go first.”

Chad smirked evilly at the cocky muscular Popko, curious about if the egotistical boy would be better than giving head then the girls he had managed to convince during dance lessons. He already knew that boys were better in general, he had a small blonde boy that was a pure cocksucking slut. He always got one from him, before he left.

“Well come on fag, If you suck Chad Brad Bradley’s cock as good as your ex sucked at dancing, it won’t hurt as much when I ram it hard in Fuller’s hole.”

Jackson hissed but watched as his best friend spat onto the palm of his hand, before reaching over and beginning to stroke the thick shaft of the cocky dancer. He stroked for a few moments while licking his lips before leaning in and running his tongue the length of Chad’s cock.

Despite this move, Chad growled. “I didn’t tell you to lick my cock…”

In a fit of annoyance, Chad grabbed Popko’s head and forced his cock deep into the boy’s eager mouth. Chad smirking at how Popko managed to handle the force and that he had taken most of the length before he gagged. The muscular cock sucker, coughing as he tried to get used to it. “Ghk-!”

Though his eyes watered and jaw stung from the sudden size he was being forced to accommodate, Popko freely moved up and down along the thick length. Feeling how its throbbing grew stronger the further down Chad’s dick he went. Nodding as he sucked the dick, feeling its size. Even with it inside, Popko had no idea on its length. He didn’t care. This dick was deliciously sweaty and his tongue enjoyed cleaning it. 

“Mmm…” It was already hitting his throat, the girth filling Popko’s mouth with little more than half inside. There was more than the boy thought possible, unsure if he could even manage that. But with how Chad moved his hips back and forth with a rough, powerful desire to feed down Popko’s throat it was all too clear: Chad wanted a deepthroat. “Ughk! Ch-ack!”

“Shut up, cocksleeve.” Pounding in and out of the mouth with a moan, Chad finally forced Popko.

The latino-teen felt it ease down his throat, stretching the tunnel wider and throbbing against its walls. So tight and hot. With his nose buried in Chad’s smooth crotch, pressed into his pelvic bone. 

“Fuck, you are such a cock-sucking little whore… You know about this Fuller? Your best friend let you dump a few loads in here?” Chad grunted out as a question. Jackson blushed at the thought, shaking his head to reveal that he hadn’t gotten that chance yet. “Your loss, fag. He’s good.

The dancer continued to let Popko to suck away on his lengthy cock for a while, before pushing him away. It was time for his other slut, to pay the price of Ramona’s bet. With Jackson’s blush turning into eyes wide open and a dropped open mouth, as Chad offered his cock.

“Your turn Fuller, come suck Chad Brad Bradley off like a good little botton slave.” 

“N-No-way! J-Money doesn’t s-suck! He only lets g-girls suck him!” Jackson attempted to pop his collar in an attempt to look cooler before groaning internally when he realised that he was in a hoodie.

“Come on, Chad… dump Jackson! I’ll suck you for as long as you want!”

“I know you would slut, but since Chad Brad Bradley won the dance off. I get both of you, doing what I want. So Fuller, stop being such a little dork or when I ram my massive cock in your little hole, I’ll force your best friend here to choke you with his cock down your throat.” Chad hissed, cock slapping Jackson. “Got it?”

Jackson nodded with a blush, as Chad’s cock began running over his face. Oozing a little pre-cum over his cheek. Instantly Popko leaned over and ran his tongue the length of Jackson’s cheek, lapping up the sweet precum like a hungry dog. Licking all over Jackson, before even swiping along his lips. 

“Dude! Gross!” Wiping his cheek a little, Jackson stared at his best friend while wondering why Bobby had done that. “What the heck! P-Popko?”

The muscular of the two forced-bottoms didn’t get to respond, as Chad did.

“Okay stop it gay-boys, it’s time for Fuller to please Chad Brad Bradley…” Chad growled, as he grabbed Jackson and pushed him towards his lengthy cock. Grinning internally as the boy’s soft pink lips wrapped around the throbbing length, and began swallowing. He began protesting a little a few inches in, but Chad continued forcing his way deeper into the depths of Jackson Fuller’ throat. “Ngh- Fuck Fuller, your mouth is bloody tight…”

“Damn bro!” Popko muttered in shock, as Jackson took a good amount of Chad’s lengthy cock.

Deciding to put on a show for the eager boy-whore, Chad pulled most of the way out of Jackson’s mouth before ramming his cock deep into the throat of Ramona’s housemate. With the gagging groans that came from Jackson, only making Chad’s cock throb harder. 

“Damn this is pretty hot…” Popko moaned, continuing to jerk his cock to the view of his best friend sucking away at the chiseled dancer’s beautiful cock. Purring with a smirk, as he watched Jackson’s eyes stung with tears as he was violated by Chad’s massive cock. “Come on Fuller… suck that cock like you mean it…”

“Damn… not bad Fuller! Popko. He might be a better cock sucker then you are…” Chad smirked, making Jackson blush as he continued sucking away. The blush grew when Chad’s hand returned to playing with his hair. “Just think fag, If that Ramona-chick hadn’t made that stupid bet, or had won… you wouldn’t have learnt how good of a cock-sucking slut you are.”

Not wanting to be forgotten, Popko moved over and engulfed Chad’s ballsack. The teen got into a routine with Jackon, as they worked on pleasuring Chad’s marvelous cock. Earning numerous moans from the happy teenager, as Jackson’s warm tight throat squeezed his cock happily, and Popko’s tongue his ready-to-burst balls. As Chad got closer, Jackson felt himself gagging as the teen was forced to deep throat the entire length, the shaft twitching as he pushed further down.

“Mn- ghk!”

“Nhg- Fuck fag… get ready, I’m going to nut hard…” Chad growled, grabbing Jackson’s face and fucking the boy’s mouth hard until he nutted deep down Jackson’s throat. His growl turned into a deep moan as Jackson’s tight throat milked out his load before pulling out, and shooting the last of his load onto the slutty face of his other eager slut. With Chad willing to admit that Popko looked fairly hot with his face covered in his seed.

Once he had finished shooting his load, Chad was given a view that nearly made him shoot again. Bobby Popko grabbing Jackson and deeply kissing his best friend in an attempt to get the cum that Chad had pumped into Jackson’s mouth. With his cock twitching, Chad smirked in amusement as he watched Popko’s tongue pushing into Jackson’s mouth and exploring it deeply. Shaking his head at how Jackson barely protested it though he didn’t kiss back either.

“Dude! What the heck! You know J-Money lips are made for Lola!” Jackson pouted.

“Oh for fucks sakes, dude. Give up on her, she’s been dating three on the side and fucking way more then that.” Popko growled. “You wanna know how I know? I was one of her side boyfriends.”

“W-What? Y-You were dating Lola?”

“Oh please, you know that the ladies cannot resist the sexy body of Bobby Popko… that and she was getting bored of you dork.” Popko smirked, knowing it would get to Jackson.

“Y-You…”

“Will you two shut up…” Chad hissed.

Jackson and Popko were about to say something but stopped as Chad stripped off his tank-top and revealed his well-developed chiseled chest and deep v-lines that led to what they were going to be enjoying. The pair found themselves opening their mouths and being unable to verbalise words as they marvelled at the dancer’s defined body. 

Chad smirked from their reaction.

“Since you two idiots need to be told what to do. Fuller undress…” Chad commanded. “Popko, get on your knees and suck on Chad Brad Bradley’s cock like a good little slut boy. I want this puppy nice and lubed for pounding his hole.”

Jackson groaned in annoyance, but watched as his best friend quickly engulfed Chad’s cock. Leaving the teen to slowly begin peeling off his shirt and revealing his undefined chest to the other pair. It wasn’t as good as their bodies, but girls didn’t seem to mind it. He then moved onto removing his pants, revealing a pair of tented boxer briefs to the dancer. Despite knowing he would have to, Jackson found himself hoping that he didn’t have to reveal his leaking five and a half-inch cock.

“Strip fully Fuller, I want to see that faggot ass…”

Jackson hissed at the insult once more, but swallowed his words and did what he was told. Reluctantly removing the last of his coverage, to present his ass to his forced-upon master.

“Seriously Fuller? That ass looks revolting. Fuck I’ve seen goth girls with better cheeks then that. Ugh, If I knew that you were only good enough to be a cock sucker, I wouldn’t have wasted my time with this bet.” Chad hissed, despite his cock twitching a little from the view of Jackson Fuller naked. “Popko, strip. now.”

Bobby didn’t waste any time. If Chad and Jackson weren’t watching, they would have thought that he had ripped his clothing off, since he was that quick to reveal his firm round ass. Just ready to be fucked.

“Enjoying boys…” Popko purred, wiggling his ass. “Want to use that monster to destroy this? Chaddy…”

“Oh really, I’m not shocked that you are a bottom bitch, but what about this little whore?” Chad questioned, pointing towards Jackson.

Smirking at a thought, Popko gave his suggestion. The boy hoped that he would finally be able to get Jackson Fuller eating his ass. “Since it seems like he has a pretty talented tongue… he could rim me.”

“What the f-! Bobby! That’s disgusting! Ugh, NO! I refuse!”

“I think it sounds perfect…” The dancer simply smirked at his two slaves, cock throbbing at the thought of Jackson Fuller rimming a boy’s ass. He had long expected that Jackson Fuller was in the closet. “So come on Fuller, go and rim your best friend’s fag ass or I will beat your ass into it…”

Helpless to stop it from happening, Jackson allowed his lips to come into contact with his best friend’s ass. The teen flinched a little as the tip of his tongue pushed against it.

“Mhm, f-fuck Jacks…”


End file.
